Love from the Electric Current
by Katrina1992
Summary: "I never knew my life would be determined with one little shock." The love story of Kate and Garrett during breaking dawn and afterwards. How they met, fell in love, and where it goes from there.


First Meeting

I was sitting in the family room in the Cullen house reading my favorite novel "Pride and Predjudice." Being my age I should probably hate the book right now. But the classics never cease to amaze me with their imaginary world. The main reason I like these old stories iis because it lets me see the life I could never have. I will never have a family or grow old and die or even find my mate. I have lived for thousands of years and haven't met anyone who'll love me. That is the only thing I really care about finding somone who I can spend eternity with. I don't think I would be that good of a mother like Esme, Rosalie would or how Bella is with Renesmee. Also, I really wouldn't be very productive as I am as an old woman.

While I was thinking about this I didn't even notice that Emmett and Rosalie came back with some more witnesses. I decided that I would go downstairs to greet them, but when I arrived down there I stopped when I saw who was with them. It was a man who looked around 24 and by the looks of him I could tell he was a nomad and boy was he handsome. He was wearing a black leather jacket with dark jeans, black boots, and a gray t-shirt. He had semi-long hair that was just below his ears, a goatee, staight nose, nice lips, and mesmerizing red eyes. When his eyes met mine I was immediatly hooked I felt like i've known him forever. I didn't notice he was walking towards me until he was right in front of me and extended his hand out to me.

"Hi i'm Garrett" he said smoothly. I shook his hand and smiled at him, then replied back to me.

"Hey i'm Kate nice to meet you" if I was human I would be blushing right now. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked to see who did, when I notices I was still holding Garrett's hand. I let go before he started talking again.

"Nice to meet you Kate, where are you from?" he asked me obviously curios to where I am from.

"Denali, Alaska how about you?" I asked with a smirk on my face, I knew he was a nomad but I really did wondered, did he have a place to call home?

"Right now Iowa, but I like to move around." He said totally seing through my little trick and smirked back at me.

"Oh really nomad I can't say i'm surprised about that little statement" I said giving up on my game.

"So Kate are you a vegetarian, I heard there was another coven besides the Cullens were?" Garrett asked me.

"Yeah I am a vegetarian vampire" I replied, now that I have finnally said it "vegetarian vampire" does sound as weird as everyone made it seems.

"Well, why aren't you in a coven Garrett?" honestly curious about his well being, and not trying to play him. He thought about it for a few seconds before answering me.

"To be honest i'm not just a nomad but i'm an adventurer and I don't think a coven would enjoy or want to follow me on my adventures, and I get really antsy staying in one place for too long" he said honestly.

I pondered that for a minute about what he said. In my opinion he seemed very interesting, who wouldn't want to go on adventures with him. Personally I would go with him. Wait, what an I saying? I just met this guy and I am already talking about following him around on his adventures. But what really makes me think about him is that he doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. So does that mean he can't commit to a person or a place. Or is he just the loner type of guy. Both gave me a terrible twinge at where my heart used to be. I don't know what it is about Garrett but I had strong feelings for him. That I was sure of, but I haven't really decided wether they are positive or negative yet.

"Don't you ever get lonely, always being by yourself all the time having no one to talk to?" I asked in a monotone voice, I was truly sad that he was by himself in this world.

"Sometimes, but you get used to it after a few hundred years little girl"

"Oh i'm a little girl now" I said with a little annoyance in my voice. I don't think that I am that young I mean I am only 20 years old in reality and he is probably like 25 or 26 so that shocked me for a second.

"Well considering that you are younger than me I think it makes sense to call you little girl, by the way how old are you Kate?" he asked me with a staight face.

I ignored the first part and answered the question to his reaction.

"In vampire years 1,012 and before I was changed I had just turned 20 years old, how about you?"

"Well in reality 26 and vanp years I say about 312 so maybe I should call you oldie" he said with a little bit of humor.

"I guess you should" I replied back to him.

"So Kate tell me about you coven's diet I find it a little weird" he asked curiosly.

"Well we were tired of killing people and found the Cullens who showed us their choice of diet and decided to try it. We have been vegetarians ever since." I told him.

"But how about the taste I mean, it can't be better than human blood can it?" he asked me.

"Well, at first you notice a little but after a few more hunts you barely notice the difference" I said remember my first animal blood hunt. It went surprisingly well, besides the fact I got deer blood on my clothes.

"Did it fill you up or no you craved more?"

"After I go after the first animal and finished it I get about two or three more and i'm filled." I reaplied nonchalantly.

Fascinating" was all he said.

"Why do you want to know about this?" I questioned.

"To better understand"

"You have to try it to truly understand, that's what Carlisle told us" I tole him. Garrett looked at me and thought about what I just said.

"Are you asking me to come hunting with you?" he asked.

"Yeah, why not?"

"Well, Kate your on" he said with a smirk on his face.


End file.
